Damn Prophecy
by KeepCalm I HaveMagic
Summary: Mordred accompanies Merlin to meet Finna. Kilgharrah does not save Merlin. AU for 5x10. Third in my Magic Reigns Free Series. Story can stand alone. Reviews are loved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was going to do an AU for 5x09 but then I realized that there wasn't much I could change about the episode. The only thing that would been changed was that Merlin would cast the spell as himself and not as the Dolma. I even thought about doing a one-shot with the cliff scene, where Merlin is more severely injured. But than I decided to give him a break from everything I'm putting going about to put him through him through.

Well I've rambled on long enough, so here's my AU version of Kindness Of Strangers. Enjoy.

* * *

Merlin knelt down next to the tree as his hand ran over the markings.

"Are you blind?" Arthur asked.

"Something happened here," Merlin stated.

"Stags marking their territory," Arthur brushed off as he scratched the back of his head.

"This was caused by magic," Merlin stated. "I can feel it."

Arthur looked at Gwen then back at Merlin. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke to get back at me?"

Merlin stood up and looked at his best friend. "I wish I was joking, Arthur."

Gwen sighed as she stood up. "We need to go back and find out what happened."

Arthur hesitated for a moment. He really wanted to spend a peaceful afternoon with his queen and no magical interruptions. "Is it worth investigating, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at the ground and spotted a golden pin. He picked it up then looked back at the king and queen. "It is."

"Alright," Arthur began. "Merlin, pack everything up and Guinevere and I will head back to the castle, while you stay and investigate. Once we get back, I'll have Mordred come and help."

* * *

Merlin was trying to decipher the writing on the paper when Mordred showed up.

"What do you have so far?" Mordred asked, making his presence known.

Merlin jumped at the sound of his voice then turned to face the Druid. "Must you always do that?"

The young knight shrugged. "It's fun. So what do you have?"

"Not much. Just some papers, a pin and an empty carriage," Merlin replied. "You?"

"The city of Helva was attacked. It's believed that Morgana is responsible. We don't know why though," Mordred stated.

"Why would she attack there?" Merlin asked. "Aside from Camelot it's one of the few places where magic is practiced freely. What would make her go after our own?"

"Maybe she was after someone," Mordred suggested.

"Probably," Merlin agreed. "We should head back. Hopefully, Gaius can translate these papers."

* * *

Merlin, Mordred, and Arthur stood in the physician's chambers while they wait for Gaius to translate.

"How long is this going to take Gaius?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Sorry, Sire. It's in Catha and it's been so long since I heard it. Nevermind read it," Gaius replied.

"So the Catha attacked Helva, not Morgana?" Arthur questioned.

"There's a signature here," Gaius stated, ignoring the king's question.

"Who's?" Merlin asked stepping closer to Gaius.

The old man looked up at his ward. "Alator."

"Alator wouldn't attack his own kind, but Morgana would if that's where he was hiding," Merlin pointed out. "He's the one of the few outside of Camelot who knows who Emrys is."

"Isn't he the same man who kidnapped you, Gaius?" Arthur asked looking at the wizened man.

Gaius nodded solemnly. "He is, but once he heard about your's and Merlin's destiny, he betrayed Morgana."

"Do you think Morgana has him?" Mordred asked.

"It's a possibility," Gaius answered.

"We have to save him," Merlin said.

"How?" Arthur asked. "We don't even know where Morgana is hiding."

Merlin slumped down in a chair and sighed. "There has to be something we can do."

"Morgana won't get anything out of him," Mordred reassured.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur questioned, looking at the Druid.

"Cathas are trained from birth to endure torture. They can separate their minds from their bodies," Merlin answered. "But Morgana knows this and will probably use a Nathair. Not even Alator can withstand that kind of torture. It would be impossible."

"Do you remember the servant who gave you that spell book two years ago?" Mordred asked.

"Dead," Merlin said, glumly.

"I hate to say it, Merlin, but I'm sorry that we can't save Alator. We have no leads. We haven't had any leads on Morgana's location since Ishmere," Arthur apologized before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was walking back to the castle when an elderly woman stopped him in his tracks.

"Be still," the woman said, showing him a tattoo on her wrist. "The great battle is nearing. You must listen to me, Emrys."

"How do you know my name?" Merlin asked in a deadly tone.

The woman noticed the patrol nearing and started backing away. "Arthur's enemies are nearing. If you value your king, meet me in the temple of Earu. Come alone or not at all."

Merlin watched as she left and stood there for a moment longer, then decided to go tell Arthur and Gaius.

* * *

"Do you think she works for Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"Bendrui are practiced in potent magic, Sire," Gaius stated. "If she called Merlin by his real name then that can only mean one thing, Alator told Morgana who Emrys is."

"Merlin, I can't allow you to meet with her," Arthur decided looking at his servant.

"What if she isn't working for Morgana," Merlin asked. "What if she can actually help me protect you. I have to meet with her, Arthur."

"It's to risky," Arthur stated.

"Then have Mordred come with me," Merlin suggested.

"The woman told you to come alone," Gaius pointed out.

"He can hide, and if things go bad he'll come out of hiding," Merlin said.

"I forbid you to go, and that's final," Arthur ordered, not even pausing to think about Merlin's idea.

* * *

Later that night, Merlin snuck past the guards Arthur had posted outside his and Gaius' chambers and left the castle.

As Merlin made his way to the temple, he could hear Camelot's bells ringing in the distance. He knew that the knights would catch up with him soon. The warlock broke into a run, and ran the rest of the way to the temple.

When he got to the temple, he saw the woman kneeling in front of the statue.

Merlin cleared his throat, making his presence known.

The woman turned around and quickly bowed. "Master."

"You don't have to do that," Merlin said. "I never got your name."

"Finna," the woman replied.

"How do you know my name?" Merlin asked.

"From my master, Alator. He sends his greetings," Finna answered.

Before anything else could be said, the knights neared the temple swords drawn.

Both Merlin and Finna began running away and deeper into the woods.

Once they got a good distance away, Merlin leaned up a tree to catch his breath. "Go, I'll catch up."

"I won't leave you," Finna said.

"I'll be fine. Just go," Merlin stated.

Finna gave a hasty bow then ran deeper into the woods. Merlin just listened as the knights closed in, before setting the ground on fire and running back towards Camelot.

* * *

"You do realize what you did was stupid?" Gaius asked as he watched Merlin pack.

"Yes, but I was able to confirm that she's on our side," Merlin said grabbing his sword.

"How are you going to get out of here, without anyone seeing you?" Gaius questioned.

"All the knights are out looking for Finna and I. The guards are searching outside the castle. I know I can get past them," Merlin explained, heading for the door.

"How are you going to explain this to Arthur?" Gaius wondered.

"I'll think of something. Besides they probably think that she kidnapped me." Merlin said before leaving.

* * *

Arthur stood leaning on his throne. "How could you let her get away with him?"

As Merlin had predicted, they all thought that she kidnapped him.

"We're sorry, Sire, but she used magic," Mordred apologized.

"You have magic as well. Why didn't you use it?" Arthur demanded.

"She was more powerful than me," Mordred answered.

"Do we know how she got Merlin out the castle?" Arthur asked.

"According to the guards, someone or something knocked them out," Leon replied.

"I want them found. We need to get to her before she gets to Morgana. There's no telling what she'll do to Merlin," Arthur said as he tried to rub his headache away.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin looked at the burn marks that Finna left and went in the direction they were telling him to go. He knew that it was ony a matter of time, before the knights found im. If they saw him without Finna, they'll probably think he was traitor.

After walking several more miles, he came across another burn mark, but before he could examine it he saw the knights coming toward him. He quickly hid behind a tree and watched as they went past him.

Once he assumed the coast was clear, he came out of hiding. When he turned around though, Percival was pointing a sword at him.

Merlin quickly decided on what to do.

* * *

Merlin watched as his friends gathered around him.

"How did you escape, Merlin?" Sir Leon asked.

"I was never kidnapped," Merlin answered. "I went to go meet her and you guys showed up."

"You betrayed us," Percival stated.

"No, I didn't betray you. I had to go meet her. She only wishes to help," Merlin quickly explained. "She works for Alator. I need to find her and see how she can help."

"How do you know how to find her?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin stepped away from the group and over to a nearby tree that had the burned marking Finna had left.

"She leaves clues behind," Merlin explained.

Everyone seemed to agree with Merlin's answer and left it at that.

"We'll make camp for the night and head back to the Camelot in the morning," Leon announced.

"She'll probably be dead by then, because Morgana is probably out looking for her as well," Merlin argued.

"Arthur will organize a search once we get you back to Camelot," Percival said.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, Merlin got up of the ground and head in the direction Finna had gone.

"Morning," Mordred said then looked around. "Though technically, I think it's still night."

"I have to find her before Morgana does," Merlin stated.

Mordred nodded. "I understand. I'll tell everyone that you went back to Camelot, under your own volition."

"I doubt they'll believe it," Merlin said.

"Worth a try." Mordred said with a shrug. "Good luck, Merlin."

Merlin nodded a thanks, than took off.

* * *

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked looking at Mordred. It was Gwaine's turn to watch.

"He headed back to Camelot. He wanted to face Arthur on his own," Mordred replied.

"He went after the woman, didn't he?" Gwaine asked.

Mordred just nodded.

"Go after him. He might need help. I'll tell them that you took him back," Gwaine said.

Mordred nodded his thanks then went to get his horse.

* * *

When the Druid caught up with the warlock, he nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Sorry," Mordred apologized.

"No problem. What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Thought you might need some help," the younger man replied.

"If Finna sees you, she'll think I betrayed her," Merlin stated.

"Then I'll remove my armour, and chain mail," Mordred suggested.

"That might just work," Merlin agreed.

* * *

After stopping so Mordred could get out of his armour and chain mail, the two sorcerers were on their way.

"Have you been practicing?" Merlin asked.

"If by practicing, you mean reading those huge books you gave me. Then yes, I've been practicing," Mordred replied.

"What's the last spell you learned?" Merlin questioned.

"An aging spell," Mordred answered. "I used it on an apple."

"Did it work?" Merlin wondered.

"I had to throw the apple out. I couldn't reverse it," Mordred admitted.

"Aging spells are a lot like healing spells, hard to master. I learned that the hard way when I did one on myself," Merlin said. "Gaius had to make a potion to reverse the effects. If he hadn't, I would have been burned and forever known as Dragoon the Great."

"Why would you do that?" Mordred asked, biting back his laughter.

"Morgana had Uther believe that Gwen had enchanted Arthur to make him fall in love with her. To save her, Gaius and I invented a sorcerer to take her place," Merlin explained. "I know you're trying not laugh, so go ahead and laugh, because it was quite a ridiculous situation for me."

Mordred swallowed his laughter. He was not about to ridicule the man. He had saved the queen's life when she was still just a serving girl.

Merlin walked over to another tree and examined a marking that was burned into it.

"Which way?" Mordred asked.

"East for about two miles," Merlin informed as he walked back to Mordred.

* * *

When Merlin and Mordred finally caught up with Finna, dawn was breaking across the sky.

"Master," Finna greeted as she bowed.

"Don't do that," Merlin said, clearly uncomfortable with being bowed to.

Finna stood up and looked at Merlin then at Mordred.

She frowned. "Why is he here?"

"He insisted on coming," Merlin said. "It's okay, he's on our side."

Finna smiled, suddenly okay with the fact that Mordred was with them.

Before anything could be done or said, three Saxons came out of no where.

Merlin put his hand up as his eyes glowed gold, and one of them went flying backwards. Before he could do anything else one of the Saxons launched a bolt at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin felt the bolt hit his side as it pushed through his skin. His whole torso flared in pain.

Mordred and Finna went to grab his as they easily got rid of the other two Saxons. They then laid him on the ground.

"They won't be alone," Finna stated, as she wrapped her hand around the bolt.

"Bite this," Mordred said as put a folded cloth in front of Merlin's mouth. "It'll drown out the screaming."

Merlin bit into the cloth just as Finna ripped the bolt out of his side. He groaned in pained as he swallowed the scream he so desperately wanted to release.

"Can you walk?" Finna asked.

Merlin spit out the cloth and nodded. "I think so."

"Merlin, don't be stupid," Mordred said in his best 'Arthur' voice. "There is no way you can walk. We can place you the horse and take you back to Gaius."

Merlin realized that his friend was right. He didn't know how far they were going to have to go. If he walked, he'd lose blood even faster.

"You're right," Merlin said as he pressed his hand over his wound.

"Finna, help me get him on the horse," Mordred instructed.

Finna nodded as she helped Merlin off the forest floor.

* * *

Only after ten minutes of maneuvering and figuring out the best way which would safest for Merlin, were the two sorcerers ready to travel back to Camelot.

"Here," Finna said, handing Merlin a small box. "Alator instructed me to give this to you. It has been protected by the Catha for hundreds of years. This knowledge is now in your hands. It will help in the dark times to come. Keep it well guarded, Emrys."

Merlin, who was leaning up against Mordred for support, took the box and put in his jacket pocket. "Stay safe."

Finna nodded her promise as she bowed again.

* * *

Mordred helped Merlin off the horse and laid him down next to the fire. Merlin only nodded his thanks. He didn't waste what little strength he had left, by talking. Up until this point, they communicated telepathically, but even that had become too much for Merlin.

Mordred lifted Merlin's tunic up enough to where he could look at the wound. "I have some bandages in my pack. If I wrap the wound, it'll help slow the bleeding."

Merlin nodded again. His hold on consciousness was failing, but he had to remain awake. If he stayed awake, he could hold a one and a half sided conversation with Mordred. Which was a welcomed distraction from the pain.

When Mordred returned with roll a of bandages, he sat Merlin up and began wrapping it around his midsection. Mordred soon finished the task and laid Merlin down again.

"Try and get some rest, Merlin. We'll start moving again when dawn breaks," Mordred said as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Only if you rest as well," Merlin said. His voice barely above a whisper.

"I need to keep watch," Mordred insisted.

Merlin only nodded. He was too tired to bother arguing. He just closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to claim him.

* * *

Mordred woke up to the cool crisp night air and a dying fire. The knight hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked over at Merlin and took in what he saw. If it was possible Merlin was even more paler.

He crawled over to Merlin and examined him the best he could. The warlock was warm to the touch. Fever. Mordred then removed the cloth bandaging and realized that the wound was infected.

"Damn it," Mordred muttered as he picked up Merlin and put him on the horse. He, himsel,f then jumped on to the horse's back and positioned Merlin to where he was leaning up against him.

Merlin remained unconscious the whole time. He didn't stir or even make a sound.

The Druid boy then took hold of the reins and took off for the Camelot.

* * *

A/N: Yes I realize that the chapters are short. The thing is, shortly after I started this series I got really busy with school, karate, and babysitting. I can't promise very long chapters for this episode, but I can hopefully promise long ones for the next story.


	5. Chapter 5

Mordred pushed his horse to go as fast as it could go. He had to get Merlin back to Gaius before things got worse.

As dawn broke across the sky, Mordred came through the gates of Camelot , but he continued to rush his horse until they were in front of castle's main entrance.

Leon and Gwaine, who happened to be exiting the castle at the time, saw Merlin leaning up against Mordred, unconscious.

The two knights quickly ran towards them.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked as Mordred got off the horse.

"Saxons. One of them hit Merlin with a bolt. We need to get him to Gaius," Mordred explained.

* * *

Gaius was pulled away from what he had been reading when Leon and Gwaine burst in carrying an unconscious Merlin.

It felt like the Disir all over again. Only this time he hoped it wasn't under the same circumstances.

"What happened?" Gaius said as he swiped everything off one of the tables.

"We were attacked by Saxons," Mordred said as he entered the room. "Merlin got hit with a bolt in the side. We made camp last night and I fell asleep. If I hadn't, I would have realized that the wound was infected and that he had a fever. I'm sorry Gaius."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mordred," Gaius said as he gathered what he needed. "Gwaine, I need you take off Merlin's tunic and jacket, so that I can get a better look at the wound."

Gwaine did as the physician had told him to.

Gaius nodded his thanks to the knights then said. "I think it's best that you leave, so that I can take care of him properly."

"Of course Gaius," Leon said. "I will inform the king of Merlin's condition. Sir Gwaine would you join me?"

"Right behind you," Gwaine said as he watched Leon leave. He then looked back at Gaius. "Save Merlin."

"I will do my best," Gaius promised.

Gwaine then left the physician's chambers.

Mordred remained standing by the door, watching Gaius work.

Gaius looked at the young man. "I know that you want to help. You can do so, by getting a bucket of water. We need to get his fever down."

Mordred nodded, before exiting the chambers to get the water.

Gaius began to work. He cleaned the wound before trying to figure out if the bolt had hit any organs. Once he confirmed that it hadn't, he began to stitch it closed.

* * *

Leon and Gwaine stood side by side as they explained what they knew.

"Mordred said it was Saxons, Sire," Leon stated.

"How is that it was Mordred came back with Merlin all by himself and not with you?" Arthur asked in a calm, but deadly tone.

"Merlin was never kidnapped," Gwaine answered. "He left on his own. When we found him, he told us that she was on our side. We planned on bringing him back when the sun came up yesterday, but he left while Mordred was on watch. When it was my turn, I told Mordred to go after him and help him."

"Leave," Arthur ordered.

The two knights bowed their head in respect then left the king to think.

* * *

By the time Gaius had finish stitching the wound, Mordred walked in with a bucket of water.

"Set it down in his room. As soon as I'm done applying a salve to help fight the infection, I'm going to need your help dressing the wound," Gaius instructed.

Mordred did as he was told and placed the bucket of water in Merlin's room. When he walked back into the main room, he watched as the elder man finished applying the salve.

"Sit him up for me," Gaius said, getting his attention.

Mordred held Merlin up in a sitting position as he watched Gaius wrap the warlock's midsection in bandages. "Will he be okay?"

"We'll have to wait and see what time will bring," Gaius answered as he finished wrapping the bandages around Merlin. "Can you place him in his bed. I need to go speak with Arthur."

Mordred nodded as he lifted Merlin off the table.

"Once you lay him down, start applying a damp cloth to his forehead every few minutes and keep him warm," Gaius instructed as he made his way to the door.

Mordred nodded in understandment as he carried Merlin to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur continually paced his chambers.

Leon and Gwaine had just left after telling him that Merlin had never been kidnapped and that he and Mordred were attacked by Saxons.

A million questions were running through the king's head when Gaius entered the room. Arthur stopped pacing and looked at the man. "How is he

"The bolt hit nothing major, but he's lost a lot of blood. I stitched and bandaged the wound. He's currently fighting off an infection and a fever," Gaius reported. "Given time a rest, he will recover."

"I want to know the minute he wakes up, and if you see Mordred tell him that I need to talk to him," Arthur ordered.

Gaius bowed his head in respect. "Of course, Sire."

* * *

Mordred continued to do as Gaius had instructed, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Merlin's bandaged wound. He knew that if he had stayed awake, he would have caught on sooner and gotten him here faster.

"We never should have stopped," Mordred said to himself, as his put the cloth in the water again.

Before he could place it on Merlin's forehead, Gaius made his presence known. "This isn't your fault Mordred. You saved him by getting him here. You might have almost killed your horse in the process but you got him here."

"There are plenty of horses on the Earth, but there is only one Emrys," Mordred stated. "I grew up hearing the prophecies about him. My people aways spoke so highly of him."

"Everyone does. He's destined to help Arthur unite the land Albion," Gaius agreed. "Why don't you let me take over? Arthur needs to talk to you."

Mordred nodded as he stood up. "You'll let me know if there's any change?"

"I will," Gaius promised.

* * *

As Mordred walked towards the king's chambers, he swallowed his fear. He knew that king was most likely angry at him for not keeping Merlin safe. There was four things that Arthur cared about more than anything. His wife. The knights. His people. And last but not least, Merlin.

As the young sorcerer neared the king's chambers, he could already hear the conversation that would take place. He could already hear Arthur blaming him for what happened Merlin.

When he reached the door, he hesitated for a moment, then knocked.

"Come," came the reply.

Taking in a deep breath, Mordred pushed the door opened and walked in. "You wanted to see me, Sire."

The king of Camelot looked up from where he was sitting and motioned for him to come closer. "I want you to tell me what happened. Starting after you followed Merlin."

"We found the sorceress, but before anything could be done or said, three Saxons came out of nowhere and attacked," Mordred answered. "We fended them off with magic, but one them hit Merlin with a bolt. The sorceress got the bolt out and we got him on the horse. Before going our separate ways, she gave him a small box and told him that it will help in the times to come."

Mordred stopped as he felt the past day's events finally catching up with him.

"Sit down before you faint," Arthur said when he saw that the young man was on the verge of passing out.

"I'm fine, Sire," Mordred declined.

Arthur nodded not really taking his word for it. "Continue."

"After riding through the day, we stopped. Merlin didn't have the strength for us to ride any longer," the Druid said. "When I got a fire going and him on the ground, I bandaged his wound the best I could. I told him to rest and that I would keep watch. Only I fell asleep, so I didn't realize the infection or his fever sooner. If I had, I would have gotten him here sooner than when I did. His current condition is of my doing, Sire. I take full responsiblity that he has fallen ill."

"It's not your fault, Mordred. You weren't in control of the situation anymore than you are now. He's lucky that he got to Gaius when he did. If you hadn't pushed your horse, he might not have made it," Arthur said. "Go and get some rest. As soon as I know something, I'll have someone tell you."

Mordred managed a small smile as he bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, Sire."


	7. Chapter 7

When Merlin woke up, it was late in the evening. The only thing he felt was pain. His entire torso thrummed with it. For short second he wondered why, but then he remembered getting it hit with a bolt.

The warlock opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in his room.

"Mordred got you here," Gaius said, getting Merlin's attention. "Just in time too. If he had been any later, who knows what might have happened."

"Where is he?" Merlin asked.

"Sleeping in his chambers. Everything that had happened finally caught up to him. Arthur told me how he nearly collapsed in his chambers," Gaius explained.

"Why was he in Arthur's chambers?" Merlin wondered.

"Arthur wanted to talk to him, probably about what happened," Gaius answered. "No more questions. You need to rest. You lost a lot of blood and are fighting an infection."

Merlin didn't try to fight the sleep that was so desperate to claim him.

* * *

When Mordred woke up, he felt better than he had yesterday, but the guilt still hung in the air. Gaius and Arthur both told him that he had nothing to be sorry for. According to Gaius, he should be more guilty about the horse he almost killed rather than Merlin.

Mordred knew that he'd never be able to let go of the guilt until he knew that Merlin had forgiven him.

Keeping that thought in mind, Mordred got dressed, before making his way to see Merlin.

* * *

When Mordred walked into the physician's chambers, he saw that Arthur was already there and talking with Gaius.

"Mordred," Gaius acknowledged when he saw them.

"I'm sorry. You two were discussing something. I'll just leave and come back later," Mordred apologized.

"No, it's alright, Mordred. I was just leaving," the king said, stopping him from leaving. "I'll be back later to check on him."

With that said the king left. Now only Gaius and Mordred were standing in the room.

After a long silence passed between them, Mordred finally spoke up. "How is he?"

"His fever broke late last night, but he should remain sleeping for a while," Gaius reported.

"The infection?" Mordred asked.

"Decreasing. With luck he'll be back on his feet and working in a few weeks," Gaius said.

"That's good news," Mordred stated as a small smile played on his lips.

"What happened during your meeting with the woman?" Gaius asked.

"She gave Merlin a small box that has supposedly been guarded by the Catha for centuries and that it was his turn to be trusted with the box," Mordred explained.

"Where's this box now?" the wizened physician questioned.

"Merlin put it in his jacket pocket," Mordred answered.

Gaius quickly scanned the main room, locating the warlock's jacket, which was on the floor under the table.

Mordred saw where Gaius was looking and went to pick up the jacket. He reached inside one of the pockets and pulled out the box in question.

"I don't think we should open it with without Emrys and Arthur present," Mordred stated. He rarely used Merlin's Druid name. He only used it when he was concerned or scared.

"What's wrong Mordred?" Gaius asked, noticing what the young man called Merlin.

"Nothing," Mordred lied.

"No, it's something. Tell me," Gaius coaxed.

"It's just that Merlin once told me that I was destined to kill Arthur, but how can that be true when the Disir said that I was to protect the Once and Future King and Emrys?" Mordred asked.

Gaius sighed. "When Arthur choose to allow magic back into the kingdom he unwove the fate that should have happened and created a new one. We all know that Arthur will die in a battle, but now we don't know the how, when, or who. It has been believed for many years that he would die at the hand of a Druid. You're not that Druid though and you never will be."

"Merlin's right you know," Mordred stated.

"Right about what?" Gaius wondered.

"You always know what to say," Mordred clarified as he set the small box down on the table. "You'll let me know if there's any change."

"Of course," Gaius said.

Mordred then left, leaving Gaius to tend to Merlin in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

When Merlin woke up for the second time, he greeted with King Prat's face looking at him. The warlock went to sit up, but as the pain from his wound flared, he placed his arm over his stomach and laid back down.

"You know, for a physician that was really stupid," Arthur stated.

"I'm not a physician yet," Merlin retorted.

"Either way, it was stupid for someone with your knowledge," Arthur said as he sat down in a chair.

"Calling me smart?" Merlin asked.

"Nope," Arthur denied.

"How long have I been out?" Merlin asked.

"A couple of days," Arthur answered, before deciding to get to the reason he was here in the first place. "I've already talked to Mordred and got his side of the story. I need yours."

"Why do you need mine if you already know what happened?" Merlin asked.

"I need to make sure that what Mordred said was true," Arthur stated. "Now start from the beginning."

Merlin shared his version of what happen with the king. When he finished he closed his eyes for a minute. He was able to tell by the way Arthur had been looking at him throughout his explanation, he was not happy about something.

"Why did you lead us to believe that she had kidnapped you?" Arthur asked.

"You wouldn't have listened to me, because you'd be to upset that I went against your orders. You'd put me a in a cell for a few days then listen to what I had to say. By then it would have been too late," Merlin explained. "Morgana is after her as well."

"Does Morgana know that you're Emrys?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so. If she did she wouldn't be pursuing Finna," Merlin answered.

"Is there a chance that Finna is still alive?" Arthur wondered.

"I don't know," Merlin replied. "Morgana probably found her by now and might be trying to get her to talk."

"Where's the box that she gave you?" Arthur wondered.

"Knowing Gaius, he probably found it in my jacket and has it," Merlin guessed. "If you want to know what's in it, you best wait for Mordred. I feel like he needs to know what's in it as well."

Arthur stood up from his seat. "Get some rest, Merlin. I'll be back later in the evening."

* * *

Later that evening, Mordred, Arthur and Gaius sat in Merlin's room, while the great warlock himself, sat propped up in his bed, with an arm over his midsection.

Gaius carefully opened the small box Finna had given Merlin. He pulled out a small piece of sealed paper. The physician then broke the seal, unfolded the paper and looked at the writing.

"What's it say?" Merlin asked.

"Just a minute," Gaius said as he tried to translate the writing.

The two warlocks shared nervous glances with the king, while they waited.

"Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dreadfire of the last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet a fate, upon that mighty plain," Gaius translated.

Merlin let the back of his head hit the hard cement wall behind him. "So many have suffered, so that we may hear this."

"We'll just have to avoid going to Camlann then," Arthur suggested.

Mordred shook his head. "We can't stop the future. Eventually we'll have to go there and face what is to come. And based on the fact that we've received this prophecy now, it will happen shortly."

Just then the warning bells sounded and loud footsteps could be heard, as they got closer the chambers.

Arthur and Gaius quickly exited Merlin's room to await what was coming.

As Mordred went to follow suit, he noticed, Merlin getting out of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Merlin asked in return.

Mordred walked over the older man. "You can't be getting up."

"I need to see what's happening. Once I know, I'll get back in bed," Merlin promised.

Mordred quickly weighed his options, then decided to help Merlin up. "Gaius is not going to be happy."

Merlin placed all his weight on Mordred as they headed to the main room. "He can lecture me tomorrow."

Just as the two exited the Merlin's room, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and another knight were carrying a body into the chambers.

"We got here as quick as we could," Gwaine stated.

"You did well," Gaius replied.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked, making his presence known.

Everyone in the room looked at the injured warlock. His face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he looked like he was ready to collapse. They also noticed that Mordred was helping him to stand. The short trip from his bed to the main room had tired him out.

"You should have stayed in bed," Gaius said, studying his ward.

"What's going on?" Merlin repeated.

"We found him just outside the border," Percival answered.

Gaius returned his attention to the fallen knight. "Gwaine, hand me my glasses."

Gwaine did as the physician requested.

Gaius put on the glasses and examined the disfigured face.

"What is it, Gaius?" Arthur asked. "Is it the work of evil magic?"

"I fear so. This form of disfigurement is the result of powerful magic. In the old days it was a punishment known as raigaid, the ultimate warning from the high priestess to her enemies," Gaius explained.

"Why was this knight chosen? What had he done?" Arthur asked.

"He had done nothing, except be a knight of Camelot. It is a warning, Sire. A warning to the whole kingdom. Morgana has declared war," Gaius announced.

Arthur looked at Merlin, who now sitting at in chair, then at Mordred, who was trying to make sure Merlin didn't pass out. Everyone else in the room ceased to existed while they held a silent conversation.

"Damn prophecy," Arthur voiced after the long silence.


	9. Epilogue

**_One Week Later_**

Merlin, who was standing on the table in his room, looked out the window, looking down at everyone in the courtyard. He knew that he was supposed to be in his bed, but he had grown restless laying there, doing nothing. So when Gaius left to go tend some ill people in the Lower Town, he took the chance to get out of bed.

The warlock watched as he saw Arthur and Gwaine talking as they headed in the direction of the council chambers. He figured that they were about to go and have a boring discussion about boring things with bored knights.

Merlin just smirked at the thought of how bored Arthur was going to be without him there to entertain him.

Deciding that he was tired of people watching, Merlin slowly got off the table and headed into the main room to find something to snack on. As he entered the main room he was greeted with someone walking through the door.

_Please don't be Gaius,_ Merlin thought.

He wish was granted when Mordred walked in.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Merlin sat down at the smaller table in the room and grabbed an apple from a bowl.

"You should be in bed," Mordred stated.

Merlin shrugged. "I got bored. Shouldn't you be in a council meeting?"

"How did you know that?" Mordred asked in return.

"I saw Arthur and Gwaine heading in that direction," Merlin answered biting into the apple. "So why are you here and not there?"

"Gaius spotted me in the Lower Town and asked if I could check on you," Mordred said.

"Don't tell him I got out bed," Merlin requested.

"I won't," the knight promised. "I know what it's like being restless."

"Gaius doesn't seem to though," Merlin muttered.

Mordred let out a short laugh at Merlin's statement, then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My side hurts and still a little dizzy from the blood loss, but other than that great. The infection's gone at least," Merlin replied.

Mordred looked down, suddenly interested in the floor.

The warlock picked up on the uncomfortable air that suddenly surround the younger man. "What's wrong?"

The Druid lifted his head up enough to look at Merlin. "I can't help but feel responsible for what happened."

Merlin knew that Mordred felt guilty about what happened. He didn't need Gaius and Arthur telling him for him to figure it out. The Druid's behaviour when they were near each other spoke louder than words.

Merlin placed the palm of his hands on the table and stood up. He remained that way while he spoke. "This is not your fault. Your only crime that night was helping a friend in need. You weren't the one who shot the crossbow. You weren't the one get hit with the bolt. You were the one who got me out of there the quickest way possible. You were the one who got me to safety, so that Morgana wouldn't find out who I was. You were the one that got me back to Camelot when you realized that I gotten worse. You damn near killed the horse in the process, but you got me here. You saved my life, Mordred. For that I owe you a debt."

"If I hadn't fallen asleep-" Mordred began, but Merlin cut him off.

"The wound was already becoming infected when we made camp. I knew that, but said nothing, because I was too tired and weak. I also knew that we couldn't ride through the night. If we had, I would have been worse off," Merlin explained. "So do me a favour and stop torturing yourself. You weren't in anymore control of the situation than I was."

"Why do I feel so guilty though?" Mordred asked.

Merlin went to move toward him, but quickly decided against it when his sight began swimming. After deciding to sit back down, Merlin shut his eyes for a moment to clear his head.

Merlin's wave of unsteadiness did not go unnoticed by the Druid knight. "You are okay, Merlin?"

"Yeah fine. I just went to move to fast," Merlin answered as he opened his eyes.

"How long have you been out of bed?" Mordred asked.

"Since Gaius left a couple of hours ago," Merlin answered.

"We should get you back to bed," Mordred stated, moving toward his friend. "If Gaius sees you like this. He'll lecture us both."

"Can't have that happening," Merlin agreed, "but first let me say something."

"What's that?" Mordred asked.

"You feel guilty because you implanted the thought in your own head. Once you rid yourself of the thought, the guilt will leave you," Merlin said, answering the knight's early question.

Mordred pondered the thought for a moment, then decided he would follow his friend's advice after he got him back to bed.

* * *

As soon as Merlin's head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Mordred sat in a nearby chair for a few minutes and watched as he slept.

The Druid hadn't even realized that he made himself think that he was responsible for Merlin falling ill, until Merlin voiced the problem. Now that he knew why he felt so guilty, he coud work on removing the guilt.

Before he could think any further, Gaius walked into the room. "How long has he been asleep?"

Mordred jumped at the elder's voice, then turned to look at him. "A few minutes. All the talking made him tired."

Gaius looked at him, curiously, wondering if he should believe him or not.

"He did most of the talking," Mordred added.

"Ah," the physician said. "Well as long he wasn't walking around."

Mordred just stood up. "I should get going. I have a council meeting to attend."

"Of course," Gaius said.

The knight quickly left the room, before he completely betrayed Merlin and told Gaius what the man really had been doing.

As Mordred walked to the council chambers, he felt better than he had all week. The false guilt had fled. He knew now that he couldn't have controled what had happened. He also knew that Merlin had repaid the debt and didn't even know it.

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter of 'Damn Prophecy'. Lucky for you, I've already completed the first couple of chapters to my next installment. After doing some more editing, I hope to have the first chapter posted withing the next couple of days. If that does not happen, I'm either dead or to busy to get to my laptop. Let's hope that I'm not dead. Until then I leave you with you thoughts of what I will do next.


End file.
